


51 times peter and harley created a memory

by madasazar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trip, Soft Peter Parker, United States of America, literally they fight over something in every chapter, parkner, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/pseuds/madasazar
Summary: Peter and Harley decided it was time they went on a road trip and visit each of the fifty states plus DC.Drabbles from each US state.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Parkner Road Trip Collection





	51 times peter and harley created a memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pain to write as I have obviously not been to every single state, so if I get any facts wrong about a place in the state or something, please let me know. I won’t be able to change it much probably, but I always love to hear about other states.
> 
> This is for the Parkner Pals! discord server fortnight prompt which is roadtrip! If you would like an invite to the server just comment down below.
> 
> I will also put a map of the places they went in the last chapter, so you guys can see their general path they took.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_ Connecticut (Mystic Aquarium) _

“First stop, Connecticut!” Harley parked his truck in the parking lot of the aquarium. 

“Wow, our first spot, and it isn’t even something historical.” Peter crossed his arms.

“We’ll see historical stuff at some point.”

“We better.” 

Harley grabbed Peter’s hand from his chest and led them towards the aquarium.

“Can we go see the penguins first?” Peter hopped a little bit in excitement.

“I want to see the beluga whales first. It’s not everyday you see one.”

“Rock paper scissors?”

Peter agreed, and Harley counted off to start. Of course Peter won the first round with scissors over paper. Harley demanded a second round which Peter easily won with paper over rock. 

“Hah! I win. Now we need to go see the penguins.” Peter gave a smug look towards Harley who was sulking in defeat.

“Cheater,” Harley mumbled under his breath.

Peter faked missing it. “What was that? The sad sound of defeat?”

“No, I said you were a cheater because you used your ‘Peter Tingle’.” Harley spoke up louder this time.

“I did not!” 

“Yeah you did, don’t lie.” By this point they reached the aquarium. They entered the pavilion, and almost immediately, Peter covered his ears while Harley cringed at the numerous voices throughout the room. “Holy crap this is loud.”

“Tell me about it.” Peter tried to hide close to Harley to prevent any more stimulus.

“Are you okay? Do you need your ear plugs?” Harley was concerned for his boyfriend and didn’t want him to be too overstimulated. He reached towards his backpack to grab them.

“Yes please.” Peter put them in almost immediately, and even though they weren’t perfect, it was much more bearable to be in the aquarium. “This is better.”

“So you are good now?”

“Kind of, it’s not the greatest, but it does help the immediate stimulus.” Peter smiled softly before continuing. “Now, can we go see the penguins?”

“Of course we can.”

  
  


_ Rhode Island (Cliff Walk) _

“I can’t get over these views.” Peter smiled and breathed in the scent of the ocean breeze before looking over at one of the castle-like mansions across from the Atlantic. “And these mansions? They are all so unique in their own way while still manifesting the history of Newport.”

Harley looked over at his boyfriend who was squinting towards the mansions in the sunlight. “Ahh look at you, only two states into our trip, and you are already sounding like a tour guide.” 

Peter pretended to sound offended. “I am better than tour guides. Just you wait.”

“May I ask how?” Harley pulled Peter over to a railing to lean against.

“I for one, am a Google Maps professional.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep! After you showed me the map of where we plan to go, I read about our planned stops, and I am more than capable of being our tour guide.”

“Oh gosh, you do know I have already reserved tours and tour guides for a few of the places right?”

“Fine.” Peter pouted. “Anyways, I noticed that for a few of the midwestern states we don’t have a place to stop at. Why?”

“I pretty much picked the top attraction on Google for most of them, and some of the states had nothing that interested me.”

“Oh.” Peter frowned causing Harley to get concerned.

“What’s wrong darlin’.” Harley pulled Peter into a side hug and put his chin on top of Peter’s head.

“I don’t know I just wanted to stop somewhere in every state.”

“We will, I just don’t know where to stop in those states yet. I think it would be cool to step away from Google for a few and just embrace the state itself and probably see a few roadside places to stop.”

“I guess that would seem fun.”

“Yeah, but right now, I think it would be really beneficial if we appreciate the views we have here right now.”

“Yeah, this is probably the coolest place I have been to.”

“You will probably be saying that for most states after this trip.”

Peter laughed, that’s true.”

  
  


_ Massachusetts (MIT) _

“Are we really this much of nerds that we signed up for a campus tour on a road trip?” Peter said as he and Harley walked into the info session a few minutes before it is supposed to start. They sat down in chairs next to each other a few seats away from a family.

“Yeah, I am a nerd through and through.” Harley smirked at Peter and snuggled into him. “And you are my nerd.” He booped Peter’s nose.

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed him away. “Sit up, don’t you want to look good for the admission’s counselors?”

Harley sat up stiffly and smiled. He leaned over to Peter discreetly looking almost like a cartoon character having a ‘secret’ conversation. “Does this look professional enough?”

Peter laughed loudly receiving a few looks from some families around the room. “Oh stop.”

“Never.” Harley kissed Peter on the cheek before settling back into his seat as the tour guides entered the room to start the information session.

Harley and Peter found the information incredibly boring. It was the same information they found in all the mail they received from the university. Harley decided it would be beneficial to start a rock paper scissors contest with Peter. However, Again, Peter was a dirty little cheater and used his spider sense to win every single round.

After the info session was over they started the tour around campus. When there was a moment where they were just walking and the guide wasn’t really saying anything, Harley decided to bring up their game from earlier. “Screw you, Parker. Stop cheating.”

“Never.” Peter gave a smug smile.

“I mean it, you did it in Connecticut too.” 

“Whatever. Peter grabbed Harley’s hand in his and tapped as the guide started to talk about the campus again.  _ I’m so excited to start my future here with you. _

_ Me too. _

  
  


_ Maine (Portland Head Lighthouse) _

“I think lighthouses are really cool.” Peter looked up at the Portland Head Lighthouse from where they were standing. Harley was holding a cooler with a tablecloth on top.

“You know what would be even cooler?” Harley felt his stomach rumble.

“What?” Peter kept admiring the lighthouse.

“If I could have a nice picnic with my amazing boyfriend and _ eat _ .” Harley gave a pointed look to his boyfriend who didn’t look away from the lighthouse. He poked Peter in the shoulder.

Peter pushed Harley’s hand away and finally looked at him. “All you think about is food.”

“That’s true, but I did mention you.” Harley gave Peter a wide smile.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You always do, so you can get your way.”

“No, I don’t.” Harley feigned shock.

“Yes, you do.” 

“Fine.” Harley started walking away towards the beach. Peter had to run to catch up.

“Anyways, can we come back to the lighthouse after we eat?” Peter grabbed Harley’s hand as soon as he was next to him.

“Of course! I want to do some exploring. This place is beautiful!” 

“I know!” Peter grinned and started swinging their hands. “This is so fun.”

“It will be more fun after we eat.” Harley tried to bargain with Peter.

“Harley.” 

“It’s true.”

“Whatever.” After a moment of silence as the boys walked, Peter continued. “Did you know National Lighthouse Day is August 7?”

“Why do you know that?” Harley looked at his adorable boyfriend and chuckled.

“I don’t know. I just like lighthouses.” Peter shrugged happily.

“Then we will be sure to celebrate it when it comes.” Harley said sarcastically.

“I’m just excited.” 

“Of course you are.”

  
  


_ New Hampshire (Mount Washington Cog Railway) _

“What if this tack just breaks and we fall into one of the ravines?” Harley speculated as he wrapped his arm around Peter.

“Harley, I doubt that would happen.” Peter turned towards him and scrunched his face.

“Well, what if it does?” Harley turned his head towards Peter and raised an eyebrow. “You never know.”

“Are you scared?” Peter returned the look.

“Nah.”

“Yes, you are.” 

“No, I’m not. I’m just curious if it is possible.” Harley shrugged. “I mean, the headline ‘Future Stark Industries’ CEOs Die in a Mount Washington Cog Railway Accident’ sounds kinda cool doesn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Peter chuckled softly.

“Well, if it was a way to go, then it is a pretty cool one.” 

“Harley-“ Peter started.

Harley cut him off. “I mean, dying in a ravine with forests and mountains overlooking our death. Beautiful.”

“Oh my gosh.” Peter gave up arguing with Harley. “You are such an idiot do you know that?”

“Yep!” Harley kissed Peter on the temple. 

Peter smiled and leaned into Harley’s embrace without looking away from the view outside of the train. As scary as the ride was, he really loved the views from near the top of the mountain, and he was even more excited to see the 360 degree view from the top. “Are you excited?”

“For what?” Harley laid his head on Peter’s.

“I don’t know. This whole trip I guess.” Peter smiled softly.

Harley sat up in excitement. “Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Okay good, because I’m so excited, and not just for the places, but spending time with you.”

“Ahh that’s sweet.” Harley nudged Peter. “But do you know what I’ most excited for?”

“What?” 

“Taking millions of pictures with you on top of this mountain with the gorgeous scenery in the background.” Harley grinned.

Peter nodded and laughed. “I guess you need the pictures to be shameless on Instagram, huh?”

“Of course. Who am I without bragging all over social media?”

  
  


_ Vermont (Quechee Gorge) _

“Do it!” Harley yelled from the water. Peter was on the edge of a short cliff looking at his boyfriend trying to get him to jump.

“This is dangerous!”

“Yeah, and your normal nightly endeavors aren’t?”

“Shush, I don’t want to be hurt on vacation!”

“If you hit your head it would probably heal in a day.”

“Head injuries take longer than that to heal.”

“Okay fine, but if you jump I’ll catch you.”

“And you will pay for my medical bills.”

“Well, we do know a billionaire.”

After a while of bickering, Peter gave up. They have been like this for a few minutes, and Harley wouldn’t let Peter get in the water the easy way. “Ugh, I’m never gonna win this.”

“Then just jump.” Harley smiled and squinted up at Peter.

Peter turned and walked away from the edge for a few moments to think. He knew he was never gonna get out of it with Harley pestering. He turned back.“This is peer pressure you know.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Then I’ll do it, but that doesn’t mean I will be fine with you pressuring me to do everything.”

“Okay great!” Harley moved back from near the cliff to allow room for Peter to jump off. “Now jump darlin’!”

Peter stood for a second breathing in and closing his eyes before took the leap of faith. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he hit the water and went under. When he rose to the surface he wiped the water out of his eyes and opened them to Harley swimming over.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Harley wrapped his arms around Peter’s back and started swimming with him to the shore to climb back to the top of the gorge.

“Yeah, I guess.” Peter kissed Harley on the cheek. “Thanks for this by the way.”

“Your welcome darlin’.”

As soon as they reached the shore Peter scrambled out of Harley’s grasp. He started to climb the rocks while yelling, “Race ya to the top!”

Harley followed along but was unable to reach Peter who was able to use his Spider-Man powers and not need to find ledges to grab onto. When Harley reached the top, Peter was there with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. 

“I win, you lose.” Peter smirked as Harley crossed over to be next to Peter.

“Are you sure sweetheart?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak when Harley surprised him. He picked Peter up and threw him into the hole. When Peter came back up from the bottom he looked up at Harley who was laughing. “Fuck you!”

“Love you too!” And Harley jumped into the gorge.

  
  


_ Ohio (Rock and Roll Hall of Fame) _

“Why is it the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame if Prince wasn’t technically ‘rock and roll.’” Peter did air quotes as he said rock and roll.

“It’s mostly just the greatest musicians to ever live.” Harley continued reading

“But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t really know. At first it was really only inductees from rock music.” Harley shrugged. “Now it’s just a mixture of multiple genres.”

“That’s sad.”

“I guess, I mean people are calling for the name to be changed, but I don’t think it is that big of a deal.”

“Hmm.” Peter looked at Prince’s induction for a minute to think. “Can we go see the Led Zeppelin plaque thingy?”

“Yeah! But only after we see the AC/DC one.”

The boys walked through the gallery to the AC/DC plaque. Harley smiled as he saw it.

“This is sick! I love AC/DC.”

After reading through the information on the band Peter decided to drop a bombshell on Harley. “You are going to hate me for this, but I have something to tell you.”

“What is it? I won’t hate you.” Harley looked concerned.

“I used to think Back in Black was by Led Zeppelin and not AC/DC.”

Harley gaped. “Oh my god, you uncultured swine.”

“I’m sorry?” Peter smiled sheepishly.

“I don’t know how you thought that, but I am not going to ask.” Harley looked away from Peter and put a hand up as if he was saying ‘talk to the hand.’

“I’m sorry, I love you though.”

“I would love you, but you messed up AC/DC and Led Zeppelin which are two very different bands.”

Peter pouted at that, and Harley looked back and laughed. “I’m kidding darlin’, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook.”

“Really?” Peter grinned.

“Yep, I’m gonna force you to listen to all of both bands’ albums during this trip.” 

Peter went back to pouting. “Okay fine.”

  
  


_ Kentucky (Creation Museum) _

“Harley, I have an honest question.” Peter looked up from the exhibit explaining Adam and Eve at his boyfriend who was studying it intently.

“Shoot.” Harley didn’t even falter and look away from the exhibit, and Peter knew it wasn’t because Harley was intrigued by it but rather just wanted to pretend he enjoyed the museum.

“Why are we here?” Peter poked Harley in the shoulder causing him to look at Peter. “Neither one of us are Christians and believe in this stuff.”

“I don’t know, there wasn’t much else in Kentucky.” Harley shrugged.

“What about the Kentucky Derby or other horse races?” Peter drowned.

“They aren’t happening now, and it’s not the same without the race.”

“But it’s still a cool place isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been there, and it’s pretty cool. However, I haven’t been here, and I want to see it.” Harley leaned in close to Peter’s face and smirked.

“Okay, but we need to go to the Kentucky Derby once.” Peter pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child who couldn’t get their way.

“Of course. Now stop acting like a child; we are adults.”

“Says the boy who goes to a Christian museum just to make fun of it.” Harley gaped in offense at this.

“I didn’t pick this just to make fun of it. I’m genuinely interested.” 

“Yeah, I know you, and you aren’t.”

Harley thought for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth the argument. What Peter said was true. “Okay, you got me there.”

Peter smirked and gave Harley an ‘I told you so’ look. They walked around the museum a little more joking under their breath about some of the exhibits. After a while, Harley had an idea.

“We should make out.”

Peter was surprised at what Harley had said. “What?”

“I want to see if we can get kicked out.” Harley pulled Peter into a discreet corner. It wasn’t completely private, but if someone made the right turn, the person could see them. 

“Okay fine.” Peter kissed Harley and reached his arms behind the older’s neck. They stayed there kissing for a few minutes without interruption. 

“Hey!”

  
  


_ Missouri (The Gateway Arch) _

“Hmm, this is pretty.” Peter cuddled into Harley as they looked out the windows at the top of the arch. They could see the city and rolling fields for miles.

“Yeah it is.” Harley wrapped his arms around Peter’s stomach. Peter followed by holding Harley’s hands and swaying them back and forth.

“It’s even prettier than you.” Peter smirked as Harley broke away from him.

“I’m shocked.” Harley pretended to be offended. “I thought I was the prettiest thing in the world.”

“Umm,” Peter pretending to think before looking back up and smiling sweetly. “I don’t think so. This definitely takes the cake.”

Harley grabbed Peter and pulled him into his side and whispered into his ear. “Are you sure about that? I think you would disagree when you next see me under you.”

Peter giggled and blushed. “I mean, I guess.”

“Good.” Harley let go of Peter and went back to looking out the window as if nothing had happened. “I would hate to be shown up by an arch.”

“Well, you aren’t.” Peter leaned back onto Harley’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean I may think other places are prettier.”

“At least they won’t be an arch.”

  
  


_ Illinois (Navy Pier Ferris Wheel) _

“This is really pretty.” Peter looked out the window and cuddled into Harley as their car reached the top of the Navy Pier ferris wheel.

“It is.” Harley smiled and looked at Peter. “I think I see something prettier though.”

“What? The skyline isn’t pretty?” Peter scoffed. “The lights are beautiful, and I want to stay here forever.”

“No, it is pretty.” Harley laughed. “God, you are so oblivious sometimes.”

“Hey!” Peter got up off of Harley and hit him in the shoulder lightly. “I am not. I notice everything.”

“Then tell me what I mean by saying there is something prettier than the skyline while looking at you.”

“Uhh,” Peter pouted before realizing. He smiled. “Me?”

“Ahh there you go.” Harley kissed Peter on the cheek. “I’m glad you aren’t as oblivious as I thought.”

Peter leaned in and kissed Harley as the car reached the bottom. The doors opened breaking their kiss. 

“I guess it’s time to get off.” Harley shrugged and reached for Peter’s hand dragging him out of the car.

“That was fun, we should do that again.” Peter swung their clasped hands around as they walked towards some game booths.

“I agree.” Harley smirked and looked at Peter who was smiling giddily.

“Now, how about you go win me a giant stuffed animal.”

  
  


_ Indiana (Indiana Toll Road) _

“Why are these toll booths so fucking expensive?” Harley looked at the toll prices above the self pay booth. “The roads look like shit.”

“I told you we should have taken I-94 instead of 90!” Peter opened his wallet to get the money for Harley to pay. “What about ‘Indiana Toll Road’ can you not understand?”

“I don’t know! The bridge between Chicago and Gary looked fun to go over, and I didn’t realize it cost five dollars just to do that.”

“You are such a dumbass and a child.” Peter laughed and handed Harley a couple of dollars.

Harley inserted the cash and then looked at Peter and gave him a questioning look.. “Why did we decide to go through Indiana again?” 

“Because our idea was to go to every single state.”

“Ugh, we should have made an exception for Indiana. The whole state is a shithole just like the roads.” Harley cursed as he got the receipt.

“You can’t make that assumption! Maybe southern Indiana is better? I mean Indianapolis can’t be that bad.”

“Well, we aren’t going there to see, but from what I have heard, it is that bad”

“Then we will have to see for ourselves at some point.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Then, that’s that.”

  
  


_ Michigan (Mackinac Bridge) _

“Northern Michigan is going to be so much prettier than the area around Detroit!” Peter looked out the open window at Lake Michigan and Lake Huron. “It has to be a whole different state based on what people have said!”

“I’m pretty sure there is a petition to have the ‘Upper Peninsula’ join with Wisconsin.” Harley looked over at Peter and smiled at how cute he looked. “Fortunately we will see that part of the state soon.”

Peter grinned. “I want to go straight up camping in the wilderness.” 

“That we should do, but we don’t have time this trip. Maybe we can go another time and go over this awesome bridge again.” Harley leaned forward to look up at the suspension cords holding up the bridge beneath them.

“This is so much cooler than the Golden Gate bridge!” Peter grabbed his brochure in between his legs and started to read it out loud. “‘Mackinac Bridge - World’s Greatest Bridge! Connecting Michigan’s upper and lower penin-‘“

“Okay, I’m going to cut you off. I don’t need to hear this out loud when I’m capable of reading it.” Harley laughed at how excited Peter was.

“Okay! But don’t complain if I lose it.” Peter waved the brochure around to get his point across until the wind picked it up out of his hand and out of the window. He was shocked, and Harley just chuckled.

“Dumbass!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can tell which states I have been to based on how I wrote them!
> 
> I will try to update this once a week or every two weeks at the latest. I will try to get the next part completely done as soon as I can. Thank you!


End file.
